User blog:Johndoe-m9/Cody Mays, The Man on Fire
If this guy breaks out of prison and returns in Newmark: “''WHAT THE HELL! That guy... he’s on fire! No wait, he isn’t just on fire. He’s shooting fire! We need to stop him, team!''” - David Jones Cody Z. Mays; Age: 31, Height: 6’3/6’8, Weight: 175lb/245lb, Blood: B-/S+ (Former) Occupation(s): Corn Farmer, Robber, ROZETTA’s Gatekeeper Appearance: As “The Man on Fire”, Cody appears as a burning man covered in embers and crystals. He has orange eyes and doesn’t seem to have any visible hair. He is seen commonly riding a fiery horse manifested from his flames. In his normal form, Cody wears a red shirt and orange prison pants and black shoes. He has several scars all over his body and a tattoo on his chest showing shotgun pellets, similar to the wounds of his victim, Gus McGuff. Personality: Before having the superhuman serum, Cody is very paranoid and fearful of being killed in prison. He also hates being picked on by people and is willing to escape the prison he’s in, although he was responsible for murder and arson. In an act of greed and impatience, Cody accepted the superhuman serum one of ROZETTA’s accomplices offered to him for his freedom. After taking the superhuman serum, Cody has become mindlessly hateful of the Grimsborough Police Department and other law enforcement agencies after having to deal with his past ten years ago. He is very angry and relentless on indiscriminately chasing his targets. Cody barely talks, usually responding with grunts and screams. Despite his uncontrollable emotions, Cody is still smart enough to learn his enemies powers and abilities, trying to keep his distance from them as long as possible. Powers and Abilities: Like Felix Murphy and Zoe Kusama, Cody got his powers from the superhuman serum. He has the ability to control fire, using it to instantly burn enemies, burn it in a selected area, detect any signs of life, shoot out fireballs like a shotgun, and manifest a horse made out of fire. Cody is also very durable and strong, able to survive everything even several missiles against his head and make a whole warehouse collapse. Whatever damage goes to Cody’s body, it can be reflected back to the attacker, suffering the same damage they’ve inflicted while Cody loses some of his stamina. However, much like the other users of the superhuman serum, Cody is still vulnerable to Stands, other superhuman beings, and alien technology. Exclusively, as he has the ability to manipulate fire, his body is weak to water, which can temporarily incapacitate him if used in large amounts or disable his powers for 24 hours of put into an ocean. The serum inside of Cody can be kept in bay if he is near a source of power nullifying energy. Cody’s lifespan is also increased to 158 years, which is double the average human’s lifespan. Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A) Category:Blog posts